Smoking articles, such as cigarettes or cigars, produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and sidestream smoke during static burning. Constituents of both mainstream smoke and sidestream smoke are carbon monoxide (CO) and nitric oxide (NO). The reduction of carbon monoxide and nitric oxide in smoke is desirable.
Despite the developments to date, there remains an interest in improved and more efficient methods and compositions for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking.